Percy jackson& the Olympians The blessing of the F
by daedalus560
Summary: preview: Hermes took me to the under world were hades would judge me and it went well but well i wasn't happy it wasn't the same with Annabeth here had a beach side hous all luxurious all blue house with sea green trim it was two storys high.
1. I die

_Precy Jackson and the _

_Olympians The Fates Blessing_

(percy's pov)

_Death can be a real party pooper and trust me i've had my expirences i went into the under world one my first quest_

_and trust me Hades is some one you don't want to piss of. i was im my cabin when i bumped into an invisable force _

_at first i thought i was dreaming and Kronos was trying to grab me but the the invisable force took off a Yankees_

_cap Annabeth! Sorry! she said I was going to suprise you but looks like you ruined it by bumping into me. So _

_you excited a bout our trip together at long island yeah annabeth said see we wern't gooing to stay in the same cabin_

_because of the **ALONE** with a **bed** well its some thing i can't tell you same with camp i mean we didn't do it but_

_they wanted to be sure we had two chaperones was me and my mom who were staying in the cabin we _

_usualy go to when we go here and it was annabeth and her dad in the cabin next to us._

_( the Fates pov)_

_Well we see the boy with our blessing. so we still need to cut the string even if he has our blessing_

_yes but we still will give his life back like we swore to Styx. yes we have to we swore that we would _

_pick a hero give him a good life kill him and bring him back to life and give him his same life_

_well looks like well need to do it then ughh._

_(Percy's pov)_

_it was the day of the trip Annabeth finnished packing and i needed a few more stuff to _

_pack my phone rang (a iPhone 4just to rub it in) what are you doing Annabeth said to me through my_

_phone don't worry i said holding my phone between my head and shoulder finishing packing my last suit case_

_as i was leaving my suit case some thing happend yellow splotches were dancing around my eyes mocking me_

_and i fell i felt a bloody shlash acroos my chest and saw a man with a sword and left_

_suddenly Thanatos apperd at me he said sorry its my job (just to let you know me and thanatos met and well it went well)_

_i saw his syth go through my skin not piercing me only grabbing my soul and the last thing i saw and heard was Annabeth _

_**sprinting** towards me and **screaming PERCY **(thats how much she loves me) and every thing went black and _

_my soul left my body.  
_


	2. I take a trip to hell

_As i died my soul left me and it felt like i was trying to wiggle out of one of those _

_old west dresses that saloon ladies and rich ladies wear and it feels like you_

_just woke up from a really good nap any way i saw my body annabeth was at _

_my side mourning for me to come back then i saw a shimmering form it was hermes_

_the thing is hermes is also the guide to the under world so he has to guide me wehter i like it or not_

_Come on Hermes said. its time to go. can i t least see my loved ones one last time a said._

_... ok hermes said but make it quik hades grows impatien._

_(Annabeths pov)_

_Oh my gods Percys been murderd i said in mourning we were about o leave to long beach_

_(Chiron walks over) Percy's been killed a heros death though so he'll go to elsyium _

_so he's dead i said its okay chiron said he may have the fates blessing whats that_

_every year the fate pick a few people mortals or demigods when they cut their life force_

_they die but they repair the life force reviving the person and the person remembers everything that happen to_

_the unless they take a dip in the lethe lets hope so_


	3. The devilish council judges me

(Percy's pov)

As i enterd the underworld i went into a big black stone court with a domed roof yard.

and a set of chairs that looked like the board of directors in the middle and the biggest

there was a throne made of black granite and a red trim around it next to it was a ghostly throne

one foot smaller then the main throne the handrests had a blueish glow and spark

on the right was a throne made of black granite with a purple trim and on the side an holster

for what looked like a staff or spear the other throne were just the size of a small leather couch

then forms began to shimmer and the biggest thrones were the brightest ones the one on the middle

the god Hades the right one with the red trim Thanatos on the left the ghostly throne sat my enamy from

two years ago at the labyrinth was Minos LET THE JUDGING BEGIN Hades said WELL TELL US YOUR STORY

what story i said UGHH THEY COME WITH THAT EVERY TIME THEY GET JUDGED Hades said. because these

are new souls we deal with Thanatos said. umm lets this be over soon someone bring a bowl of underworld grapes

AND PEEL THEM midas said twirling on an empty bowl on his arm rest which was wierd because i didn't see it befor

TELL US WHERE YOU WANT TO BE AND WHY OR IL SHIP YOU OFF TO ASPHODEL IMMIDIATLY Hades said

okay um i want to go to Elsyum because one i died a hero's death.

TRUE a few counselors said SILENCE Hades said oh and also i want to lives there when i died which was now

thats um it. i sounded stupid saying that especialy in a counsil of death that can send me to the fields of punishment iwith a snap

LET THE VOTES BE IN BUT FIRST A FEW WORDS OF THE THREE LEADERS Hades said WELL EVEN THOGH YOU ACCUSED ME OF SSTEELING SOMTHING

HAD THE NERVE TO ENTER IN THE UNDERWORLD AGAIN WITHOUT DEATH BUT YOU HELP A ME BY PREVENTING

A TITAN ESCAPE WITH A MY SWORD WHICH WOULD BE UNDERWORLD LET LOSE I SAY GO TO ELYUM

THANATOS YOUR TURN well i don't visit the living socaly only for buisness but ive met with percy here to bond a little

closer to him so i say Elyum minos what do you have to say well midas said boringly after my expirence two years ago in the labyrinth

i say FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT BEING COVERED IN CHEESE FONDU MAGMA he said exitenly now NOW SHIP HIM OF. HMM MINOS WANTS

TO SHIP YOU TO FIELDS OF PUNISHMENTS NOW THE REST VOTE i heard alot of voices then suddenly hades said LET IT BE YOU WILL BE

MOVED TO ESYUM NOW BE GONE BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND DO WHAT MINOS SAID.


End file.
